There are in the prior art numerous examples of mechanisms for converting rotary motion into reciprocating linear motion. Specifically, there have been prior art devices which may be attached to power tools for converting the rotary motion of the output shaft of the power tool into linear reciprocating motion so that the power tool can be used to operate reciprocating saws and the like. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,679,884, 2,548,411 and 1,660,579. It is also well known in the prior art to convert rotary motion into linear motion for the purpose of attaching hammers to rotary drills. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,094,185, 1,825,072 and 2,442,140.
The prior art devices do not, however, provide a simple means for clamping the conversion attachment directly to the chuck of a rotary power tool. Furthermore, the prior art devices do not teach the use of a conversion attachment in which the mechanism converts the high speed low torque rotary motion from the power tool to a low speed high torque reciprocating linear movement suitable for operating a reciprocating saw. Certain of the mechanisms utilized in the present invention including cams and gearing are shown in the prior art in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,116,651, 3,596,525, and 704,810.